The Forgotten Prophecy
by nicole ashlie
Summary: Set soon after Angel Epsiode I Will Remember You. Buffy is confused when she finds out she's pregnant but nothing can prepare her for the suprises to come. This could be the one battle she won't survive...
1. Chapter One

**This fanfic is based on a "what-if" scenario after Angel episode **_**I Will Remember You **_**from season one; season four of Buffy. It's a crossover between the two shows and is based around Buffy finding out that she's pregnant. I wanted to say ahead of time, some things may not match up to perfection. I'm not perfect therefore my stories couldn't possibly be either. I try my best to write according to the shows storylines. I do understand that because time was rewound in that episode that technically after the fact, Angel really couldn't have gotten Buffy pregnant. Well folks, this is designed to be a site where our imaginations run wild and our love for these shows and characters are expressed freely so I intend to let my mind wonder. Feel free to leave review, I do try to write some more of my work every evening but life can get pretty busy so I may or may not be able to do it that often. As soon as I complete a chapter I will update it here on this site and hope that you all enjoy it! Also, I own only the characters that I myself have created and the rest was all that of the amazing Joss Whedon who I owe a lot of gratitude towards. So with all that said, happy reading!**

_

* * *

_

_I lay here again, sprawled out onto the cold hard bathroom floor with my face over the toilet. Though the floor tiles are as cold as ice I still can't manage to lift myself from them. I can't seem to stand. My face feels flush and my head seems to have its own heartbeat. Thump-thump, thump-thump. The constant drilling and pounding into my head. Endless nausea flushes through me as I try desperately to regain composure. Difficult as it was, I was able to do so. How easily I remember now how much I hate being sick. _

"I mean it this time Buffy, you need to see a doctor." I could hear mom urge from down the hall.

As I opened the bathroom door heading towards my bedroom I could see her standing, arms crossed, in my doorway. She had that look on her face, that look that I think all moms get when you're doing something that makes them worry. They want what's best for you of course I understand. But, why does she have to do this when I'm sick?

"Mommmm," I groaned. "You know how I feel about hospitals." I squeezed by her and into my bedroom. I plopped myself down into my soft comfy bed and let my muscles rest for however long I had before I take off running for the toilet again.

"Buffy, I meant the family doctor." She said sternly as she turned to face my direction. She walked further into the room and sat at the foot of my bed and stroked my face.

"I have the flu, Mom. And you and I both know that Dr. Hannon would have me strapped into a hospital bed with an i.v. in a heartbeat if I saw her today." I pleaded, "Just give it a few days to pass and then if I don't feel better by then I promise to make an appointment." I looked into my mother's eyes for some sort of compromise, a flicker of hope.

She sighed. _Aha I found it. _"Deal. Now get some rest and I'll be in a few hours to check up on you." She smiled and swept my sweat-soaked hair from my face. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes to possibly get some rest. _Not a chance. _A sudden sickness came back over me and I was high-tailing it back to the toilet bowl. A few hours of running back and forth between the bathroom and my bedroom went by but it seemed like days. Finally I was able to lie in bed for a few minutes…and a few minutes turned into one hour….and then two…and three. When I finally woke it was dark outside. _What time, I have no clue. _I reached over to my end table and focused my eyes on the big red digital numbers on my alarm clock. _5:37am. Morning. It actually made me happier to know it was a new day. Another day closer to being healthy again. And yes, I am counting down the days. _

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was preparing breakfast of some sort. I propped myself up on a chair around the small island table as I watched my mother the chef.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not completely but yes, better." Just then my stomach grumbled and I smiled. "I'm even well enough to eat. That's a plus."

"Well you should try to eat a little something to keep your energy up. Here, try something light."Mom looked cautiously as she slid a plate toward me with some scrambled eggs and toast on it. Something about the way the food smelt had put me off a little and made me question if I was really ready to try eating again. _I don't want a repeat of yesterday. _

I gave her a reassuring smile and lifted my fork to my plate. I winced as I put the food into my mouth. I spaced my forkfuls evenly apart, careful not to overwhelm my empty stomach. Over the next fifteen minutes or so the rumbling in my stomach had dissipated and I had started to build confidence in keeping my food down today. _Now that I've mastered eggs and toast I can move on to bacon…and ham…and oh my god I need a chocolate milkshake…with hot fudge sauce and…pickles! I need pickles…I wonder if we've got any in the fridge…_

"Buffy," My mom's voice startled me in my thoughts, "are you alright?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. Somehow, lost in my thoughts, I couldn't help myself. Here I am, sitting in front of the refrigerator, door wide open in front of me, eating. What was I eating? Hell if I know. I looked down in my hands. _Salami? Pickles? Sour cream? I hate sour cream. What the hell am I doing? What is going on? _My eyes widened as I stared speechlessly at my mother. She looked at me like I had rabies. _Maybe I do have rabies…_

"I-I don't know what got into me…" That was all I could say. I repackaged what I hadn't already eaten and ripped apart. I scurried to pull myself off the floor and get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible before I was given the third degree. As I made my way up the stairs to my room, Mom was on my tail. I ran into my room, quickest I've moved in days, and shut the door swiftly behind me. I jumped onto my bed and watched the door, awaiting the dreadful pounding and stampeding that I knew was coming. And that it did…

"Buffy," She started, "there's something that's going on and we need to talk about it." She didn't sit kindly at the end of my bed this time, oh no, she pulled my desk chair up right in front of me and glared dramatically at me until I had to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Mom, I'm not seeing Dr. Hannon. We had a deal." I said sternly. Her expression didn't change. _What does she want from me?_

"Buffy, are you having sex?" She blurted it out so quickly that I barely heard her. She was somewhat embarrassed to have to ask so abruptly. But that didn't keep her from continuing. "Well are you?"

"Uh, I-I…what does that have to do with anything?" _Come on Buffy, change the subject. Do not tell her anything. You know nothing. Sex? What's sex? I can still play the sheltered child routine. I mean, it always worked when I was younger. Innocence is the key. Right? Ugh, what's the point? She'll know I'm lying. After all, she knows about Angel a few years back…but that was so different. He was my everything…he's…different. Parker, _I sneered at the mere thought of him-the thought of his name…_Parker was a mistake. How badly I just want to forget that never happened. I can't tell her about that. It would break her heart, she would never trust me. I couldn't have her look at me like that…the way I look at myself…it makes me sick. But that was months ago. Now everything's turning around. I've got Riley now. He's such an amazing guy. We haven't really been having sex a lot. It's not like lustful teenage romance. It's love. So it's different. It's all very complicated. _And then I heard that word. The word I hadn't really expected to hear in this conversation…pregnant. I returned my attention to her as she continued to talk.

"Did that get your attention now, Buffy?" She asked angrily. "Are you doing drugs?"

I scoffed, almost laughing. "Mom, you don't have to worry. I'm not pregnant and I'm not doing drugs either. It's just not possible." I smiled easily at her. The creases she had stressfully set on her forehead eased up as she settled.

"Are you sure? Absolutely, one hundred percent?" She urged.

"Yes, Mom. One hundred percent. You can trust me."_That last part's a lie. I can't even trust myself. _

She reached over and grabbed a hold of my hand. She squeezed tightly and let it fall gently beside me as she got off the chair and placed it back at my desk. She walked briskly towards the doorway and turned ever so slightly before she left. "I do." _Great. Just rub it in. The words were like swords in my chest. Trust, something very important to me. And here I am throwing it before me like it means nothing. I don't know. I've got to get out of this house for a while. I've been cooped up for days. _I grabbed a jacket from my closet and skipped down the steps. Mom was on the couch with Dawn looking at a catalog of some sort. "Mom, I'm going to Giles'. I'll be back late so you don't have to wait up for me."

"Guess you were right, flu must be letting up finally." _I don't know if I'm paranoid or if she's really to thrust these swords deeper into my chest. It's all ridiculous though, once I really think about it. I'm feeling guilty because I didn't tell my mother that I had sex. I'm an adult, I don't even live at home most of the time, and it's not like I'm really hurting anyone. _

"Told you." I said as I flung the front door open and practically leaped out, accidently slamming it behind me as I left. The fresh cool air was revitalizing. It's actually a really nice day considering it's almost winter.

Giles' isn't too far from my house and it's a nice walk especially being trapped inside for a week. As I strolled into his apartment, he was at the door to greet me in a hurry.

"Buffy! How are you feeling?" He rushed me into a hug and I can't say it wasn't awkward. _Not as awkward as my mother talking to me about sex but yeah, still awkward. _

"I'm doing better. Stopped vomiting my guts up so that's good news all around." I chuckled.

"I'm glad. There have been a few cases of the flu going around the college and some of them are pretty bad. Hospitalizations and whatnot. I'm very glad that you're turning around."

"So say all Buff." Xander called from across the room. He was so quiet that I hadn't even noticed his presence. "You know, Will and I were going to go see you the other day but you know how it is. When there's vomit involved I tend to stay away. No offense, Buff."

"None taken." I pulled my coat off and tossed it over Xander's face. "There, even now." We all had a good laugh and right as I started to settle in I felt a wave of nausea come on. _Ohhh no not here. Not now…just when I'm finally feeling a lot better…_ "Ohhh I'm not feeling so well…Giles could I have a glass of water?"

"Sure, sure." Giles jumped from a nearby chair into the kitchen area and fetched a cup from the cabinet. I could hear the water running and I tried to focus my attention on the sounds around me. _Water. Television. Breathing, steady breaths. Inhale…exhale….inhale…_

Giles handed me the glass and I took small sips from it. I swished it around in my mouth a few times before I swallowed it. It eased the nausea enough for me to regain my attention and focus it on the people around me. "That's better. It comes in waves."

"Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard? You could stay home and rest a few more days. We've got patrolling covered so just take as much time as you need."

"No, Giles, really it's alright." I insisted.

"You need to be one hundred percent. With Adam out there-"

"I know, Giles. I'm fine, honest. I can handle Adam." _What's with everyone? What with everything being one hundred percent? Can anything even really be one hundred percent?_ "You know, I think sometimes everyone expects me to be better. She's the slayer so she can heal faster, run faster, do everything at peak performance. But you know what, I'm human. I get sick and I make stupid mistakes just like everyone else. I slip up but I give it my all. So, if you're looking for someone who's perfect…you're looking at the wrong girl." And with that I stormed out of the apartment.

"What just happened?" Xander asked, mouth wide open.

Giles paused for a moment. "She's under a lot of stress right now. Physically and mentally she's exhausted. She just needs some time."

"Yeah you're probably right. I just hope she's okay. Should I go after her?"

"No, no. She needs some time alone. Going up against Adam is going to take a lot of will and determination from all of us, but especially Buffy. She's trying to handle everything at once and it's not going to be easy for her. Just give her some space."

_No one is even following me. Do I really want them too though? What do I want? I can't even figure that out. What's going on with me? I feel so out of control, so lost. I have all these emotions all at one time and I don't know what to do with them. I'm sick, I'm hungry, and I'm tired. _It was then that it came to me. A twisted thought, true, but a thought nonetheless. _What my mother had said earlier…pregnant. But it's not possible. I've never been irresponsible in that department. Always safe…always. Could something have…could it have…? No, no not possible. Just not possible. _I scrambled through my thoughts as I passed by a drug store. My answer could be just beyond those doors. _A test could prove it once and for all. Of course, it's genius. It's obviously just to ease my mind. I've got the flu. That's all. _I moved through the automatic doors before me and into the well-lit store filled with isle after isle of items. I found the family planning isle and walked towards the tests. _There are so many kinds…does it really matter? I mean, they're all going to tell me the same thing. _I grabbed one randomly off the shelf and headed to the cashier.

I didn't feel like going home tonight. I'd call Mom later and tell her so she didn't worry. For some reason my dorm room was more appealing. Willow would probably be over Tara's tonight and I'd have the room to myself. When I got there, I immediately took the test from its box and went into the bathroom.

"Com'on." I muttered at the small stick as I awaited the results. _I know what it's going to say of course but a part of me just needed to see it. I needed to see it. If my Mom hadn't mentioned it I wouldn't even be here right now. I wouldn't have thought twice. But, if she asked again, I could tell her straight out, no baby for me-no thanks—not—_and there before me were the results. I flung open the bathroom door and grabbed the instructions-whipping through it to find what I was looking for…and there it was. Not what I was looking for in the least bit…a little pink plus…bright as day there it was. _This can't be. Something isn't right here. Something is messed up with this stick. _And then it hit me…I hadn't had my period yet. I ran over to my calendar."Today's the…oh god…I'm late." I froze. This wasn't happening. I pressed my back against the wall and let myself slide down to the floor where I stayed curled up. Time went by, hours even. I didn't move. Not until I heard the door open and Willow drifted casually into the room. She looked toward me and panic struck her face.

"Buffy! What's wrong?" She gasped as she ran to my side. Her face was inches from mine and it was then that I realized I was crying.

"Willow…" I choked out. "Willow, it's…" I picked the test up off the floor and handed it to her. She took a minute to understand and then she looked back up at me. She tried to hold back her fear from showing but I could see it.

"Buffy," She whispered as she leaned forward and rested my head on her shoulder. I cried there for a while. _My whole life is falling apart before me. Everything…everything good in my life is gone. _"It's going to be okay. Riley's a good guy-he'll stay by your side. And you've got me and Xander and Giles too. You don't have to go through this alone, do you understand? You're not alone Buffy." She sifted her hands through my hair as she spoke.

"It's Parker….it's Parker…" I cried. I waited for a response. Aside from my sobs, the room was quiet.

"But you and Riley…"

"Yes, but we've only been together-together for a month." I paused. "I haven't had my period for two months. I didn't think twice about it last month. My period was late but I got it…at least I thought I did. I was spotting…it all points to Parker. We were safe, I swear! We were safe…we were safe…."

"It's going to be okay, Buffy." She insisted. Her voice was shaky and I didn't know if she was telling me that to make me feel better or if it was really true. _How could this happen? How could I be so stupid? _I couldn't help but think back to that night. _How he fooled me into thinking he was perfect…his eyes, his smile, he was such a gentleman. It was all an act. I spent so long getting over him, trying to make everything okay-back to the way it was before. Heal my heart again. And I finally did…I finally got myself back. And now it's all for nothing. I'm still being punished. I'm stuck with the everlasting memory of that night for the rest of my life. I can't do this….I just can't…_


	2. Chapter Two

"Do you need anything? A glass of water…something to eat? ..Anything?" His voice was shaken like mine had been a few hours ago. Somehow Willow had managed to pull me from our dorm room floor where I had planned on spending the rest of my life, and dragged me here. To Giles? _I have to admit, it wasn't where I expected her to bring me. But it could be worse…she could have brought me to my mother. What am I talking about? Worse…that pretty much sums up my life right now. _

"No, I-I'm okay thanks." I spoke between thoughts. I tried to block out all conversation around me but it wasn't working. _Could everyone just leave me alone? Let me think…by myself? I just need to think…everything's rushing around me and I can't seem to catch up. The sound of voices continued as I tried to refocus and understand what was going on around me._

"Giles, stop panicking. You're making _me _panic. There's got to be some simple explanation to solve all this mess." Willow urged.

"That's exactly it, Willow. It's _not _all that simple actually. Sooner or later every being of evil that lurks through Sunnydale will know that the Slayer is vulnerable. There will be more chaos that you could even imagine."

Giles paced the floor of his apartment as he removed his glasses and polished them with a hankie he kept tucked in his pocket. Sighs were heard all across the room as everyone tried to keep hope. Anya and Xander lined the back wall as Willow, Giles, and Tara sat on the couches where I also sat, catatonic.

"What's happening to me…it hasn't changed my job description guys. It's not amendable. I'm the Slayer and I have a job to keep up with. Regardless…" I finally spoke up clearly. It didn't seem to change the atmosphere in the room.

"Well it is now, Buffy. I can't just allow you to roam the town in your condition fighting god knows what—"

"Allow? Giles, please. I've been doing this for too many years to just let something get in my way. Feel free to step aside and watch but don't try and stop me."

Willow came to sit aside me. She placed an arm around me firmly as if to hold me back from running out. "Buffy…it's not just a something…it's a baby. _You're _baby. You have more important things to worry about now."

_I can't believe this! They're just going to expect me to step down and leave the town to perish while I make a sad attempt to play house? That's not who I am. I can't just…I won't…I won't let Parker take something else from me…first my dignity now my destiny? No, no. I've got to hold on to myself. _"Will, you don't understand. I can't…"

If things couldn't get even worse. In walks Riley. _The love of my life. The person that patched up my wounded heart and taught me what love should really feel like again. He is my everything. My reason for living and so much more…and now I'm going to tell him something that is sure to ruin it all. He's never going to forgive me…how could he? I can't even forgive myself…_

"Buffy? Are you alright?" He rushed to my side and unintentionally pushed Willow aside as he grabbed me into an army strong hug. Tears escaped my eyes as I imagined his words…his reaction. I want so badly just to keep this…his arms around me…his loving embrace. He pulled back to see my face. "What happened?"

"She's alright Riley. She's a bit shaken up but she's okay." Giles said soothingly. It didn't help Riley's tension very much. His shoulders remained stiff over me. His entire body was tense.

"Was there an attack?" Riley asked, taking a head count of the people around him. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, no. No attack." Giles gestured everyone to leave. "Why don't we leave you some privacy?" Immediately everyone cleared the room and it was just me and the one I love.

I could hear Riley breathing unsteadily and I knew he was preparing to hear something bad. _And of course it is. Bad. I don't even think that word covers it. _"Riley, baby…you know that I love you. I love you with everything I have."

"And I love you too, Buffy. I always will…what's going on?" He shifted ever so slightly in his seat and I could feel him pull a little farther from me.

"Riley, I'm pregnant."

I watched as his face changed. Though I knew it wouldn't, I hoped that I would feel him loosen his tensed muscles, smile his beautiful smile, and ask me if that's all…

"I don't know what to say here Buffy. I'm at a loss for words. I mean, I thought we were careful." Confusion filled his voice, that and fear. I felt so guilty for bringing him into this mess. This isn't his cross to bear. He didn't do anything wrong.

"We were careful. Riley, do you remember when we had just met? When I told you about Parker?"

"Are you telling me that…that it's not even mine? It's his?" He exhaled angrily as he rose to his feet and threw his hands into the air. "I can't believe this. After all he's put you through? God!"

I put my head in my hands and cried. Cried out of exhaustion, out of fear, and out of anything else I could possibly have a reason to cry for. I just cried.

"Oh Buffy…" He whispered as he crouched down in front of me and put each of his hands on my cheeks. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It's not that, it's just everything."

"I know. I can't imagine what you're going through. I just don't know where I fit into all of this. What are you going to do?"

"I-I…I don't know. I know what everyone else wants me to do. I just need to think."

"I understand. I'm going to let you do that. Call me when you're ready okay?" Riley said as he gently kissed my forehead and headed for the door.

"Riley, you don't need to go."I yelled out to him. He turned to look at me and gave me his best attempt at a fake smile.

"It's okay Buffy. It's kind of something I need too. I need to walk it out." And with that said, he was gone. _Would he come back? Is that the last time I will see him? Don't be so dramatic Buffy, of course he's coming back…right? Ugh…hormones._


	3. Chapter Three

_I'm sore. I'm tired. I'm moody. I've got cravings that you wouldn't imagine. It turns out that morning sickness doesn't just happen in the morning. It shows up while you're at the dinner table, while you're studying for finals, and it shows up when you're fighting evil in the middle of a dark cemetery. Yep, it shows up just about everywhere. Sometimes, I guess, I forget the culprit of my sudden vomiting. The thing that's causing it. I forget that in a few months I'll be looking it face to face. But here I am, at nineteen, having a baby. Me, who would have known? Just a few days ago I just thought I had the flu. Now I'm responsible for another life. On top of that, I'm about to do something that I have nightmares about…seeing Parker again. Talking to him, again. But I have to, I have to do this. My child isn't going to have the same upbringing as me. He or she is going to have a father. I will damn well see to that. _

And there he stood. Not to my surprise, surrounded by beautiful women. _Part of me chuckles upon wondering how many women are going to dote over him when they find out. _I want to turn around and forget what I came over here for, but I know I can't do that. So, I approach him. He doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Parker." I managed to say aloud. The women around him must have understood the tone in my voice because they scattered. His attention was now all mine.

"Oh hey Buffy. Haven't seen you around. Is there something I can help you with?" He sounded so kind like he hadn't done anything wrong. _What a tool. _

"Actually, yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"It's yours."

He laughed and continued to talk, lowering his voice making it inaudible to anyone other than the two of us. "You're wrong. I always use a condom. It sort of prevents things like this from happening. Whoever it belongs to, it's certainly not me."

"What are you trying to say? Do you think this is what I wanted? To have your child? You were dead to me months ago. You need to own up to your responsibilities, Parker."

"Maybe you should go pester that RA you've been sleeping around with. Oh, is he out of the picture now? Had to find some other guy that you've been with to tack your little problem on to?"

"This has nothing to do with him. You've caused enough damage. I was stupid to think that you would be a good father. I'm not keeping the baby anyway. It's going to a nice couple in Utah once it's born. I just needed you to sign the papers." _I may not be a good poker player but I can put on a good bluff here and there. I figured it would go this way so I'll put him in a catch. Parker would never sign over his rights to anything…even if he doesn't want whatever it is he's fighting over. He's the type that can't give something up that's rightfully his. In this case, his child. So, he'll have no choice but to admit that it's his. _

"Fine. If it gets you off my back then show me the dotted line and I'll sign whatever you want."

He caught me off guard. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you, Buffy, you've got the wrong guy. It's not mine." He sounds so confident. He really believes it's not his. _I don't know what to do. I don't understand. Why is he doing this to me? Did he call my bluff? Does he actually believe he's not the father? How could he deny his own blood? _I couldn't move. I couldn't react. I just ran. I ran past Parker, past the father of my child. I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

"Buffy?" A voice sounded. "What are you doing out here?"

_Willow. At the end of the day, no matter what happens, she's always my best friend. She understands me like no other…even when I'm going through something so big and scary and even though she doesn't understand what I'm going through. She still understands me, and that's a relief. _

I was surprised to see her. I hadn't realized that it was raining now. It was coming down hard and I hadn't even noticed. I was soaking wet and shivering until Willow took her coat off and wrapped me in it. She huddled with me under her umbrella as we walked back to our dorm room. Inside it was much warmer and I was able to change into something dry.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold you know. It's not good for you." She tried to make light of it but I knew her better. She's serious in every word she says.

"I didn't notice that it had started raining."

"So I take it telling Parker didn't do any good?"

"He denies that it's his."

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. Hey, did you want me to come with you to your appointment tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I asked Riley but…it was too much for him. He's taking it hard. There's a part of me that's unknown to him. Something that's not his. He's being sweet about it and asks me how I'm feeling and whatnot but…"

"We could pig out on ice cream and watch some movies if you want? We could even call Xander over to join us. Hanging out like old times again."

_After all that's happened the past few days she can still seem to make me laugh. That's my best friend._ "I'd like that."

* * *

_Sitting in this exam room makes me nervous. Everything is scary. There are posters of developing fetuses and of childbirth. There are tools that I'd rather not think of where they go…and I'm starting to remember why I didn't want to come here in the first place. _

"Miss Summers, I'm Dr. Sands. How are you feeling today?" She seems like a friendly woman. More than I can say for the room.

"I think I'm going to scream if another person asks me that." I said as I looked over at Willow and the Doctor chuckled.

"Fair enough. I'm going to have to lie back so I can get an ultrasound. Now, you wrote here on the papers that you're seventeen weeks along?"

"That's right." I answered as she wheeled the ultrasound machine over to the bedside. She pulled my shirt up to my bra line and prepared the machine as she continued to talk to me.

"That's a while to wait before seeing a doctor." She ventured curiously into the topic. I wasn't sure what to say.

"She just found out. It was a bit of a surprise." Willow stepped in to say. She smiled innocently at the doctor and the whether she believed the story or not she didn't ask anything more. She moved the ultrasound piece across my abdomen and I just looked from the screen to Willow and back again.

"Well it appears that you're actually only around three months gestation." The doctor said casually as she continued to move the piece around. Willow and I tossed confused looks at each other before I spoke up.

"Dr. Sands, that's not possible. It has to be more than that."

"No, no…see here." She showed me an image on the screen. "The size of the head and the development overall is consistent with three months."

_What? That's all that really comes to mind right now. Well, that and a few other select words but I'm trying to refrain from using them. Three months? I haven't even been with Riley that long. I wasn't even thinking about sex three months ago…Is this some sort of joke? Oh my god, is this some sort of demon spawn that infested in me? I'm going to be sick! _As if by clockwork, nausea hit and I sat up as quick as I could to find a waste basket but I wasn't quick enough. I puked my breakfast up all over the doctor's shoes. _Great job Buffy. Find a way to embarrass yourself wherever you go. Is that the goal now? _It didn't take long to get out of there after that. Within minutes Willow and I were in the car on the way to Giles'.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this, Buff?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Were you not in that room with me? It has to be some sort of demon-thing!" I yelled frantically trying not to think about what it is that could be in me. I tried to think back to three months ago…_What could have happened? _

"I know, I know. I just don't know what we're going to find in the books, you know? What if we don't find it and all of a sudden this thing rips you limb from limb in the process of being born with horns and a tail?"

"Whatever it is, it looks human…for now. I saw it on the screen. That should narrow it down a bit." _At least I'm becoming a little bit more confident that we'll find the answer. I know it's not right, but, I'm relieved that it's not Parker. I do feel like an idiot for confronting him and making a fool of myself. Oh well. Whatever is inside of me is evil, not just Parker-spawn-scum-of-humanity-evil…real evil. The kind that I can kill. And I will…_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Okay so I know some of you aren't going to like the jumping months thing but it's going to get boring really fast if I try to do it week by week or something along those lines. So I'm trying my best to keep you entertained. In this chapter, Dawn has suddenly made her way into the story. Which is around the same time that she appeared in the show. In the show she was just thrown into it so I decided to do that in this story as well. It's like she always been there. I know the chapters are a little short but I hope you enjoy them just as much. Hopefully you don't have too much difficulty following the storyline so far. If so, hang in there and things will get both clearer and steamier [for Buffy/Angel fans, but not so much for Buffy/Riley fans-sorry Buffy/Riley's!] so as always thanks for reading and please leave a review! I really really like them. ;)**_

* * *

_Each day I get more and more nervous, more scared. According to Doctor Sands, I'm approaching twenty weeks. We've spent the past eight weeks trying to gain knowledge on whatever this thing is from. The nausea is subsiding but still rears its ugly head now and again. Giles has looked in every book he has and then some. He's devoted almost all of his time to finding the answer. Everyone is busy helping me and I feel like I can't even help myself._ _I mean, I'm the closest person to this thing that's inside me and I don't even know what it is. If only it would give me some sign…some clue to what kind of hell it comes from. _

Little did I know, it had been…

_I'm standing on a balcony…overlooking the water. It's a beautiful view, really. The water sparkles so brightly and the sun is shining to its fullest potential. People cover the sand below and I am absolutely relaxed listening to only the sound of the breeze and the birds in the sky. That is…until I see him. Walking so slowly towards me like slow motion…so many emotions hit me all at once when I see him step out into the sunlight to reach out to me. _

_Angel._

_How? How could he be alive standing here in the sun? I looked to his hands instinctively…no magical invincibility ring. How then? He came at me in a full embrace and our lips met fiercely. I could hear something…in his chest…I could hear his heart beating. He's human. He's human. My mind did back flips. And then…I don't know how…but I was in his apartment. We were on the kitchen table…and then…in the bedroom…and then everything went black. _

I sprung up in my bed as I realized that I was dreaming. _Of Angel? Why? Last I knew of Angel…well let's just say it didn't go so well. Faith was more to blame of that. _It's almost seven in the morning. I glanced over instinctively to look for Willow in her bed…only to remember that school is out for the summer. I'm home…_and I still haven't told my mom. She's going to kill me. _

"Hey honey." Mom called as she heard me coming down the stairs. I wrapped my robe loosely around my ever-growing abdomen to conceal it—_which let's face it—isn't getting smaller anytime soon. I've got to tell her…soon. _

"Didn't know you'd be up so early."

"I've got to be to work by eight-thirty and Dawn's bus picks her up at eight. Speaking of which—hold that thought." She said as she scurried into the hallway to the stairs. "Dawn! If you don't get down here and eat your breakfast you'll be late for the bus!"

"Running late again?" I scoffed. _That's Dawn for you. Always running behind schedule. Even then, she's not in nearly as much trouble as I am going to be in…once I actually come around to telling her. At least it's not like it's my fault. I wasn't being careless…it's sort of like a soldier. It happened in the line of duty. I just don't want her to worry. I think I'm worrying enough for everyone. _

"Teenagers. Someday Buffy, you'll have your own and you'll understand."

_Sure rub the guilt in a little deeper, Mom. That's it. I've got to tell her. What am I supposed to do? Wait until she suspects something? Wait until she sees? No. That's not fair. _"Mom, there's something that we've got to talk about. I know now's not the best time but it's important."

I could tell I caught her off guard. "What is it Buffy? Is everything okay?"

"No, not really. You may want to sit down." I waited as she pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Okay, I'm sitting. What's going on?"

"I don't know how to say it exactly so, I'm just going to say it. Okay?...Alright…um…I'm uh, I'm pregnant."

"Buffy? How long have you known? And how? Is it Riley? Is that why I haven't seen him around this summer?" She started going on a ranting spree.

"No Mom," I started to say as I opened my robe exposing my obviously pregnant appearance. "It's not Riley's. It's not what you think, honest. It's very very complicated."

"Well you better damn well figure out how to explain it because I'm demanding one hell of an explanation right now." She shouted. I couldn't figure out if she was going to cry or scream. And like most times, Dawn came in at the absolute wrong moment.

"What's going on? Is Buffy in trouble?" She asked nervously, obviously not seeing my stomach before I quickly covered it back up. "What did she do?"

"It's nothing Dawn. Take your breakfast into the living room, okay?" Mom urged her as she was eagerly wanted to return to the matter at hand. Dawn pouted as she grabbed her breakfast and left the room. Mom turned her attention back to me.

"It's not human. As far as Giles can figure out it's some sort of demonic spawn that I somehow came into contact with five months ago."

"Five months? Buffy," Her voice lowered and she calmed down a bit. _Thank god she understands me. _"Why didn't you tell me earlier? What's going to happen now?"

"I honestly don't know what to expect. When it's born…or hatched rather, we're going to kill it. That's assuming I survive that far."_Why do I even have a mouth anymore? That's not what she wants to hear. _"That's not what I meant to say."

_Too late. _"Buffy, don't talk that way. There's got to be something that can be done. Have you seen a doctor? Anyone? I don't even know who you'd see for something like that but we'll find them. You'll be okay Buffy."

I reached out to hold her hand. There was nothing but silence. There's nothing to be said. It's all just a waiting game now…unless we find something.

* * *

Later that night I finally got some peace and quiet. Just me and a big fat ancient prophecies book in the living room. It's actually quite comfortable.

"Slayer!" Spike yelled as he came in through the front door. I practically jumped off the couch. After the scared feelings left they were quickly replaced by annoyance. Basically that is Spike's middle name.

"Spike, you don't need to shout. I'm right here." He walked over to me and sat next to me, much too close for my liking. "And what did I tell you about drinking blood in the house?"

"That's what I came by for. I need more."

"More what?"

"Blood. I'm running low."

"Find it somewhere else. I'm not your grocery store." I scoffed.

"Fine. I'll just go find some innocent little baby to nibble on…" He threatened.

_Empty threat. _"You and I both know you can't hurt anyone with that chip in your head. But…I'll get some more for you tomorrow. Just get lost okay? I'm busy and you're annoying."

"Ahh prophecies eh? Trying to find out what your little demon is—" Spike said as he put his hand over my stomach but before he could touch me I slapped his hand away. "Not fair. I can't hit you back."

"Does it look like I—" Something got my attention. That smell? _What is that smell? It smells…good. _I looked at Spike's cup and without any further thought I grabbed it from him and dumped its contents into my mouth. _It tastes so good. Smooth and warm. _It's gone…I looked into the cup to find it empty. I looked up to Spike to see him motionless. He was staring at me like I was the undead evil.

"Buffy…_what_ on earth is inside of you because whatever it is…it's not any kind of demon I know. Demons don't drink blood. At least not any that I have heard of."

_What is he trying to say? That I have no hope in finding the evil that planted its evil spawn in me? I'll find it. Wherever this thing is from, I'll find it. I'll find it, and destroy it. But first…I need some more blood._


	5. Chapter Five

_Another seven weeks has passed so quickly. To tell you the truth, I never really used to be much for counting time. Now it seems, I count the hours in a day even. Time is slowly dwindling away and I'm getting that much closer to seeing this thing face to face. It's hard to think that I may die never having my body to myself again. I took it for granted really, in a sickly morbid way. I never once thought-oh man I'm so lucky my body hasn't been taken over by some hell spawn. Can't say that ever crossed my mind. Now though, it's all I think about. Day in and day out I think about my life. I just want to go back to the way things were seven months ago. If I had known…I would never have come across that demon or whatever implanted this thing in me. I don't want it. I didn't ask for it. Sometimes I just want it to die. But I know it wont. It's probably got enough strength built up in it by now that it's as strong as me. That's pretty scary. Nevertheless…it's coming. I can feel it. This thing of evil. _

I woke up again with a similar dream as before. Dr. Sands says it's normal to have vivid dreams during pregnancy so I'm not all that worried about that. I didn't exactly tell her _what _the dreams were of but she'd probably have me institutionalized if I explained them. I figured I'd spend yet another day with the gang slaving over thick texts and ancient musky books that make me want to gag. I really can't afford to be whiny these days…I've got so much love and support around me. Something I never thought I would have in the beginning.

"Giles, I think I found something here!" Anya shouted excitedly across the room from the cash register at the Magic Box.

Everyone's eyes immediately jumped from the books and focused on Anya. "What is it, Anya?" Giles asked desperately. He flew up from his chair and was over to her side in seconds, trying to get a look at what she had.

"Look, someone must have accidently missplaced some money under the cash register!" She exclaimed. A rush of sighs were heard around the room. _Tough luck. _"See, a twenty dollar bill!"

"Anya we do have more pressing matters at hand." Giles said, annoyed. He returned to the table and picked up another book to read through. Anya joined him, taking a seat between him and Xander.

"It's not like we're finding anything new. We've been searching endlessly for months. There's clearly nothing in these books!" She shouted again.

"We can't just give up hope. Buffy's life is at stake here." Willow said.

"Anya has a point here, Will. We've got to find somewhere new to look. There's got to be something we're missing." Xander added.

"Wait a second here guys…" I whispered. "I think I'm having an epiphany." _Think Buffy think. What if I've had the answer all along. Angel…I've been having dreams of him and if there's anything I've learned from my dreams is that they mean something important. How did I miss this? Angel must have some sort of answer to this…maybe he has a book or something. Maybe he can kill this thing. Or, maybe he wont help at all. Things didn't go so well last time we were together. We made a promise to each other. Never to cross paths. He has his city I have mine. That's that. _

"What is it Buff?" Willow asked impaciently.

"You know the dreams I told you about? The dreams about Angel?"

"You think there's something that Angel may know about the demon that did this?" Xander asked.

"I think I've learned that the dreams of a Slayer aren't to be taken lightly. I don't know that it's a good idea to see him. Things were a bit shaky last time…"

"I don't want to scare you Buff but I think we're at the point we're we should take any and every avenue of hope we can find." Willow added.

"I second that." Xander confirmed.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice do I? I havent really had many of them lately…" I sighed. _I'm exausted. My body is in constant discomfort. My stomach is enormous. I'm really not that excited about a trip to LA right now. And it's probably all for nothing…_

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Angel's place. A hotel that big isnt all too hard to find. _This is it. My heart is thumping a mile a minute and I can't seem to catch breath. Part of me wishes we could have had a pleasant visit the last time I was in town…things could have been easier. But, as always with Angel and I, things are complicated. And so is my current situation. _I took a deep breath as Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and I reached the front door of the hotel. Since it's sort of a hotel and not an acutual house we figured there was no need to knock. I swung the door wide open and was relieved that Angel wasn't in view, at least not yet.

"Buffy?" Cordelia called across the room. She was sitting in front of a desk at the far back of the room and she waved for us to come forward.

"Cordelia." I tried to sound friendly as I called out to her. As a group, we moved forward. Some of the others strayed away from the huddle as Giles and I reached the desk. "We need to see Angel."

Cordelia paused for a moment, looking me over. She didn't really look surprised as much as wary. Almost as if she didn't want to come too close to me. "He's upstairs…first door on the left."

"Thanks." We started heading for the staircase when I heard Cordelia clear her throat. _I never understood why people do that. If you have something to add then why not just say it in the first place?_

"I think it may be best if it's just Buffy that talks to him…" She added. "For now, at least." The rest of our group remained on the second level as I continued up the stairs. _As if I'm not already tired now I'm traveling up a neverending staircase._ When I reached the top I paused in front of the door on the left. I couldn't hear anything inside and I could feel my heart beating in my chest again. Before I could knock on the door, it suddenly opened and there he was.

"Buffy," He gasped as he looked me over. "Come in." He put his hand on my back as he guided me into the room. It was nice and well-lit with antique style written all over it. He gestured for me to sit down. He paced the floor and avoided eye contact.

"Aren't you going to ask—"

"I know."

His answer baffled me. "How?"

"Cordelia had a vision."

"And you didn't think about calling to give me the heads up?" I exclaimed. I stood up out of the seat and stared at him angrily.

"And what exactly is it I was supposed to say, Buffy? You wouldn't have believed me." He shouted to me, still avoiding my eyes. He rested his hands on a countertop nearby and squeezed it so hard I thought he would rip it clear off. _How can he be so hostile?_

"You could tell me what the _hell _is happening to me? What kind of demon is this? Who did this to me?" I cried out. Hot tears filled my eyes and makes wet paths down my face.

"Me." He whispered, though still angry.

"What?" That's pretty much all I could get out of my mouth. Suddenly I didn't understand anything. Couldn't comprehend anything. I almost forgot how to breath.

"I shouldn't have said that. You shouldn't know." He whispered, almost to himself. I moved closer to him and put both of my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look into my eyes. I didn't say anything for a minute as I looked at him.

"It can't be possible. It _cant _be possible…" I mumbled.

"I wish it wasn't Buffy. You don't know how badly I wish it wasn't." As much shock as I thought I was already in, looking into his eyes I was even more surprised. I could see tears, painful tears, welling up. _It's not possible…It's not possible…It's not possible…_I repeated in my head. It's about the only thing that's keeping my together right now.

He took my hand from his cheek and held it in his. He guided me over to a shelf and on the shelf there was a small round sphere. He placed it in my free hand. I quickly let go of his hand so that I could examine this crystaline looking ball.

"What is this?"

"Something I think you need to see."

"What is there to see? It's a ball."

"It's got memories inside, Buffy. It's not easily explained and even if I did you wouldn't understand. You've got to see it for yourself."

"So what do I do?"

"…Drop it."

I looked at Angel for a second to see if he was seriously telling me to smash this ball on the ground. _Of course he is. _I hesitated before I let my fingers slowly release the ball and I watched it crash into a thousand pieces on the floor. And that's when it hit me…

_I can see so many images some of them from my dreams, feel so many emotions, everything all in vibrant quick flashes. None of them make sense. I see myself doing these things that I've never done…saying things I've never said…and then…_

_Angel and I are standing in his old apartment. I'm standing with him. _

_"The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal."  
"When?" I ask.  
"Another minute."  
"A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!" I panic. Tears stream down my face.  
"We don't have a choice. It's done."  
"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?"  
"You won't. No one will know but me."  
"Everything we did."  
"It never happened."  
"It did. It did. I know it did! I felt your heart beat." I cried.  
"Buffy.."  
We kiss. I look over at the clock. The minute is almost up. Tears fill Angel's eyes as he begins to cry too.  
"No! Oh God. It's not enough time."  
"Shh, please. Please." He begs.  
"No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."I chant over and over again. _

With a flash, it was gone. I blinked rapidly as I refocused my eyes on the current environment. Angel was still in front of me, his eyes were wet just like in my head just now. _It was real. All of it. It really happened. _

"This," I paused as I brought my hands down to my swollen stomach. "Is ours?"

Angel didn't say anything. He didn't have time to. In seconds I was in his arms, his lips against mine…it feels so natural, so right. I pulled frantically at his shirt, pleading for it to come off…to feel his smooth skin against my hands. I moved my fingers through his hair and across his neck…Everything we've ever felt for each other came rushing back…

"Buffy…" He managed to say. "Buffy stop…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, puzzled.

"It doesn't change anything. You were on the right track in the beginning."

I stopped to look at him. He pulled his shirt back on and backed away from me. "What are you talking about? This changes everything."

"What's growing inside of you Buffy, is still evil. We need to figure out a way to get rid of it before it's born."

_I can't believe I'm hearing this. The past seven months I have been trying desperately to find out what is going on inside of me. I've been scared, thinking of what kind of pure evil hell demon had implanted it's spawn in me…and now I find out that it's not. In fact, I'm carrying something so entirely precious that I now feel the need to protect indefinately. As unique as he or she is…this little miracle baby is in no way evil. How could it be? It's not only a part of me but it's also a part of Angel. It's a part of them one person I have ever given my whole self to…someone that I imagined spending the rest of my life with. And to think that he had a chance at humanity…and in that window of time we created this little person within me…it's magnificent. And now, the one person I naturally expect to be with me in this…is against me? He wants to destroy his child…our child. _

I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my stomach. He tried to pull away but I kept a firm grip on him. I knew that if he really wanted to pull away he could but part of him wants this to turn out okay. Part of him loves this baby as much as I do. "

"This doesn't feel evil, Angel. It's good and it's ours."

"I know you feel that way now Buffy, but you have no idea what's going to happen if it gets out. You've got to trust me. We've been doing research too. There's a prophecy—The Father Will Kill The Son. I'm supposed to kill it, I'm supposed to kill our son." He whispered.

"I don't believe it. It doesn't make sense. Why would the Power that Be turn back time--which by the way, would make our whole thing here impossible—allow this to slip through the cracks knowing that you're just meant to end up killing it in the end?"

"Unless it wasn't the Powers that did this."

"I don't want to hear any more of this." I said as I turned towards the door.

"Buffy, you have to listen to me. Please, just stay. Give us a couple of days to look things over. Maybe then…maybe you'll understand."

"I'm not changing my mind…but I'm exhausted and it looks like you've got some spare rooms…"

"I'll set you up a place to stay. Did you come alone?"

"Not really. Everyone's downstairs with Cordelia. We should probably go rescue them." I laughed. _As much as I just wanted to stay here in this room and make Angel hear me out properly I know it wouldn't happen overnight. So, for the time being, I plan on getting some rest and relaxation. Finally everything is going to be okay…I'm going to have a family._

In a hurry to go downstairs and greet the others with what I think of as good news, I accidently knocked a dusty book loose from Angel's vast collection of prophetics and it fell to the floor in a thud. I didn't pick it up mostly because once I bend over and I can't get back up without assistance. Besides it's just an old book…probably hasn't been opened in decades…

* * *

_If Buffy had picked the book up she would have noticed that it opened up to a particular page…the text was in some old language and if translated it read:_

"_Of the womb is a child; to succeed birth, the child must not be born of warm blood."_

_But she didn't pick it up…and she didn't read the prophecy that was written on the page…and it's likely that she never will…_


	6. Chapter Six

**So I tried not to make this chapter confusing. Not so sure how it turned out but it's the best I could come up with. I know that it's been told mainly from Buffy's point of view thus far but there are a few time that I had to switch it over...you'll understand why. As always, nice reviews are always good motivators! Thanks for continuing to read...**

Angel and I trailed down the red-carpeted stairway which led me to the spacious hotel lobby decked out in large pieces of curvy red furniture where my our friends sat silently waiting.

"Did you bring them up to speed?" Angel asked his friends.

"Right up to the when-where-and-how we're gonna kill this thing."

Angel must have felt me tense up. "Gunn." He warded, signalling his friend to tone it down. _Even though I know Angel is thinking the same thing right about now…I'm glad he's considering my feelings as well. _

"So…you guys…know everything?" I asked awkwardly. Everyone nodded. I glanced over at Giles and I studied his expression. "You agree with them don't you? You think my baby's evil."

Giles took a few moments before he answered. "I think it's fair to say that Angel may have a point. He's done ample amounts of research-far more extensive than any one of _us." _

"So that's it? You've all just decided that because you're scared of what's growing inside of me—a miracle—that it deserves to _die_?" I shouted, outraged at this craziness. _I never, ever expected my friends to turn on me. I've dragged them into battles, hell, apocalypses! They never second guessed me then…why now? Why now when I need them most? How can they turn their backs on me…_"I can't believe this!" I cried, running back up the spiralling staircase I had just come from minutes ago. I didn't stop to look back at them…I'm alone in this afterall. But, as if to remind me, the baby kicked. The slightest movement but I felt it. _I'm not alone. _

_

* * *

_

"I should make sure she's alright." Willow urged, getting up from the couch.

"No," Angel said "She needs time alone right now. She's been through a lot today."

"She's been through a lot the past seven months." Xander snapped, directed at Angel.

Xander struck a nerve. Angel glided gracefully from his seat and retreated into his office.

"Angel wait—" Cordelia said, grabbing for Angel's arm as he quickly passed her. She let out a sigh as she glared across the room at her ex. She rolled her eyes and followed after Angel.

"I think we've _all _had quite an evening." Wesley said. "Why don't we find some rooms for you all so that we can rest up for whats ahead of us."

"I'm liking your plan." Willow said, already yawning.

* * *

_It's almost 4 in the morning and I can't seem to stay asleep. I've been tossing and turning all night. Thinking…about everything. My friends, Angel…and my beautiful baby. My beautiful little angel. Who's getting a bit hungry now that I think about it…_I quietly made my way down the hallway. I heard something shuffling around in one of the rooms nearby and thought it might be Giles. I knocked on the door and waited. To my surprise, Cordelia opened the door.

"Oh hey Cordelia. Sorry, I thought maybe this was Giles' room."

"Three doors down I think." She said, pausing. "Do you usually knock on his door at four in the morning?"

"I was going to find the kitchen. I heard someone shuffling around in here and figured it was Giles."

"I've been going through these Prophecies and books for hours. I'm actually getting a little hungry myself. If you want I could show you where the kitchen is."

"Uh…okay."

"Why don't you come in for a second while I throw some warmer clothes on. It's always colder down there at night."

I followed her into her room as she disappeared around a corner to a separate part of the room. I paced around, looking at all the different things around the room. Most of the floorspace was occupied by dusty old thick books. It hadn't occurred to me how much time she had been putting into this.

"Didn't know you liked to read so much." I joked as Cordelia came back around the corner. She carried a fuzzy pink robe draped across her arm.

"We've all kind of taken it up as a full-time job recently." She shrugged.

"Cordelia…" I began. She cut me off.

"I understand Buffy. You may think I'm the same cold hearted bitch from high school….but a lot's changed since then. I've been through a lot of hell to get to where I am today. I understand what you're going through."

"I doubt you could." I scoffed.

"I do. A while back I was impregnated by a demon."

"Cordelia it's—"

"Just hear me out Buffy," She cut in. "I was scared, pretrified of what was happening to me. I didn't know how or what it was. But, for some reason I loved whatever was inside of me and everyone around me wanted it dead." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I'm not saying that what is inside of you is evil. I'm also not saying that it's not. What I am saying…is that I understand."

"I wish Angel understood."

"Do you think he _wants _to kill his child? Good or evil it's a part of you and he understands _that_. If it came down to it, he'd be killing something that he loved. He spends all of his days and nights reading every prophecy he can get his hands on. Looking for something that will prove him wrong. He wants more than anything to have both you and this baby but he knows he has to accept that it may not work out that way."

"I've been so lost in my own thoughts and feelings…I just assumed he wanted it to turn out bad." I whispered, feeling incredibly selfish.

"He comes off all dark and quiet mostly but I've come to realize he's not at all. He's an amazing person Buffy, my best friend in fact. You're the only one that can make him completely happy…take care of him, okay?" She asked sheepishly as she gave that Cordelia Chase smile that lights up the room. _I'd never really thought of Cordelia as a good person. Even after I found out she was working with Angel here in LA helping the helpless…I still thought of her as shallow and self-centered. But now I understand what Angel sees in her. She's completely changed since high school…she's an amazing woman. _

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "Ugh, look at me. I'm a sobbing mess." I said, and we both had a good laugh.

"Here," She said, holding out the fuzzy robe to me. "You should wear this to the kitchen so you don't freeze."

"Well actually, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to see if Angel's still up."

She smiled once again at me as she threw the robe onto a nearby sofa and guided me to the door. She led me into the hallway and pointed. "Last door on the left."

"Thanks Cordelia…for everything."

"Go get him, tiger." She said, followed by a low growl. I laughed as I turned towards the dark hallway towards Angel's room. I lightly knocked on his door and waited, but there was no answer. I put my ear against it to listen for any sounds but I didn't hear a thing. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and twisted. It was unlocked. I quietly and slowly opened the door and peered inside. There was no sign that anyone was in here recently. The lights were dimmed, books in stacks all over the place.

"Angel…" I asked aloud. No answer. I was just about reading to turn and leave when his voice startled me.

"Buffy?" He asked. I turned and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Angel."

"Did you need something?"

"You're still awake?"

"Could say the same to you…"

"I was just coming to see how you were."

"I was just finishing up a few translated texts down in the office."

"Not _where _you were. _How _you were." I specified. He sat down in a nearby seat and put his fingers on his temples. He didn't answer right away, as if he was pondering what it is he wanted to say. I sat across from him, gesturing that I wasn't leaving without a truthful answer. He got the hint.

"Been better."

"Angel…" I whispered as I got out of my seat and knelt down in front of him, staring into his deep dark eyes. "I've been really stupid. I've neglected to think about how all of this is effecting you."

"You've got a lot to deal with Buffy. Believe me, I understand. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"No, Angel," I said as I put my hand against his cheeks. "You're in pain. I know because I feel it too. You're right—this baby could possibly be turn out evil. I'm not saying I think that—I'm saying it's possible. Do I want it to be—absolutely not. And I know you want that too."

"More than anything." He whispered.

"So we'll figure it out. Either way, you and I, we've got to depend on each other. I can't do this without you." I choked, trying desperately to hold back tears. There was no use. _I'm scared and I feel like I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders…and the only one who truly understands me is right in front of me…the love of my life. _As I looked into his eyes I could see tears. He was crying. And it was in that instant that I lost my restraint—I was overcome with all kinds of emotions running through me. My hands gripped his neck, his hair, everywhere I could grab at and I pressed my lips hard against his. I could taste the salt from his tears and I breathed hot rushes of air when our lips parted for seconds that felt more like hours. I pulled him by his shirt over to the bed, about to push him onto it as I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I hunched over as it came over me and in an instant feelings of bliss turned into waves of terror.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Angel asked, rushing to catch me as my knees gave out. He gently led me to the floor where he held on to me as I started convulsing. It all became a blur and I tried to speak as the pain went wild. I could hear Angel calling my name…over and over…but the pain was just too much.

"Angel…" I mumbled, trying to catch my breath. _What's happening to me?_ I wanted to yell. _Help me! _I wanted to scream out. _The pain…oh my god…the pain. It's too much! _The voices around me weren't making sense. I couldn't tell how many there were or what they were saying. It's as if they're speaking in a completely different language. _Am I having a stroke? Is the baby…Is the baby dying? No, no, no, no, no, _I repeated in my thoughts. I pulled my arms around my stomach as if I could hold on to my baby…somehow protect it from whatever my body was doing to it…


	7. Chapter Seven

"Mr. Angel?" The doctor said, approaching Angel who sat in a chair perched at the side of Buffy's hospital bed. The doctor pulled up a chair and set his clipboard down on his lap, face down. Not a good sign.

"What's going on Doctor? Why hasn't she waken up?" Angel urged, glancing next to him at Buffy as she lay helpless and still.

"We're trying to understand what happened to her. You said she just collapsed in pain?" He asked.

"She was clutching her abdomen in pain. She wasn't able to speak much and she didn't respond much after that. Do you think it has something to do with the health of the baby?"

"The baby's health is currently stable and we see no reason to believe that the cause of the issue at hand. There is though, need for concern considering that Miss Summers has lost a lot of blood."

"What could cause that kind of symptom?"

"The only thing that could cause blood loss this severe would be a laceration of some sort. But the thing that stumps me is, we've looked everywhere and we can't find as much as a paper cut on her." The doctor said, staring at Angel.

"There has to be some explanation doctor." Angel said.

"Well whatever it is I hope we can find it soon." The doctor told Angel as he pushed the chair back over to where it was before and left the room in a rush.

Angel sat in silence, baffled. The person he loved was being slowly pulled from him right in front of his eyes. He looked at her pale face and beautiful features. He didn't want to think that he may never see her open her eyes again, see her laugh, or cry. He reached across the bed and pulled her limp hand into his. He may never see her walk or talk. He may never feel her touch his face or hold on tight to his hand when she was afraid. He may never feel her lips on his…ever again. Angel was sure that regardless what the doctor said, the baby had something do with it. He just knew it. As much as he wanted to be able to welcome a healthy and normal child into this world with the one he loved, his worst fears were now becoming reality. It's up to him to save Buffy and if that means getting rid of the baby in order for that to happen…he would deal. But he couldn't lose Buffy, not again.

He gently kissed her hand before placing it back at her side. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry. I'm going to make everything okay. You're going to get better." He whispered. And with that said, Angel was gone.

Back at the hotel, everything was quiet. Everyone was sitting in silence, not really knowing what to do. Angel burst in through the basement entrance in the back. He stormed through the lobby where everyone watched him nervously trying to figure out what was going on.

"Angel, what's going on? Is she-is she—" Willow stammered as she and everyone else got out of their seats, bracing themselves for the news.

"She's…in a coma." He said, heading for the office. Everyone started following him but he slammed the office door shut and quickly everyone drifted back towards the couches, in shock.

"She'll be okay though right? I mean, people come out of comas all the time. Look at Faith." Willow said, trying to keep from breaking down. She looked to Giles for some sort of reassurance. He could see in her face that she needed to hear something positive.

"She's truly the strongest of us all." He said, followed by a poorly faked smile.

In the office, Angel searched through piles of books looking for one in particular. It wasn't there. He flung the office door open and raced to the stairs. Wesley followed quickly behind him. He darted up the steps and into his room where he continued to search.

"Angel what are you looking for?" Wesley asked.

"The book of the Oracles. It was here somewhere-I was looking at it just the other day."

"It's too dangerous Angel. You know more than to bother the Oracles with matters that don't concern them."

"Buffy's dying, Wesley. If that doesn't concern them in keeping the balance between good and evil then I don't know what does. Besides, it's all I've got." He shouted as he tossed books left and right. Finally he found it, already opened up on the floor…but he didn't look at the page it had been opened to. "Found it." He exclaimed as he raced back out the door and down the steps.

"Be careful Angel." Wesley yelled out to him as he watched his friend leave the hotel in frenzy. All he could do was wish for the best…the rest was a waiting game.

* * *

_The Gateway to the Oracles. _Here it stands in front of him now. He read the incantation and threw himself into the portal. In seconds he was standing in the solid white room before the Oracles.

"We know why you come to us." The male said.

"You wish to save the life of your beloved, do you not?" The female asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"And you believe we have the answers you are searching for." Said the female.

"It's killing her. I need to know how to get rid of it." Angel pleaded.

The Oracles chuckled. "You are mistaken vampire. That of which she holds in her womb is not of evil. It is simply a gift from the Powers that Be."

"A gift? It's _killing _her. How is that a gift?" Angel yelled.

"Be sure of whom you are speaking with." The male warned, obviously not liking Angel's tone.

"Why would they do this? What good do they get out of a dead Slayer?"

"Their intentions are not death at all. Life…is what they intended. Think of it as a reward for the good you've both done. Devoting your lives to keeping the balance…giving up your love for one another for the sake of good." The female said.

"It wasn't their original plan of course. But upon returning you to your human form, they understood their plan to be flawed. When you relinquished your humanity and time was reset, the Powers that Be allowed one thing to slip through the rewind…" The male continued.

"The child you have created. In the end it seems, you got to keep a piece of your humanity after all." The female finished.

"…It's _not _evil…" Angel said, relieved. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If the baby isn't doing this to her…then what is?"

"May we remind you, though your child is not evil, it is still special. The child requires more than most. Though it is good…it is still not completely human." The male said.

"There are many obstacles you must overcome in order to succeed, as always. You must win your battles to collect the prize." The female said.

"How do I—" Angel tried to ask but with a brilliant flash of light he was cast from the Oracles Palace and now appeared before the gateway again.

_I thought The Oracles were going to help me understand what to do. Now I'm even more confused than before. Believing that what is inside of Buffy is truly evil…was easier. It was easier for me to know that all I needed to do was get rid of it and I could win Buffy back…Now, I have to save both of them. Buffy…and our child. Our child…something that I should never have gotten…never have expected. Never in my hundreds of years of existence had I ever given that any thought at all. Buffy had been right all along…this child…it isn't something I should have been preparing to fight. I should have been preparing to welcome it into the world. And now, at what cost do I have to pay for it? The lives of those that I hold in my heart? _


End file.
